


Escape the rain

by Sappitus_Nappitus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Mentions of technoblade - Freeform, its pouring, its raining, the enderman is paniking, tubbo gives ranboo a croissant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus
Summary: Tubbo gives ranboo a croissant to calm down after getting caught in the rain :)
Kudos: 33





	Escape the rain

**it was a stormy day, or at least it was when Ranboo decided to go hunt for some food.**

The tall enderman was walking around the SMP, minding his own business, as usual. Somehow, he was running low on food, his cows were getting taken, or just getting killed. He didn't know, but he didn't like that. Technoblade didn't know what had happened to them.

"Maybe Steve is eating them, he did possibly eat my foxes, remember?" Ranboo nodded, thinking back on what Techno said. Techno gave Ranboo some lead to grab more cows, I mean, the more the merrier, right?

Walking throughout a a forest that seems to not be touched, a small thundercloud rolled over Ranboo, slightly scaring him. "Shit-!" He muttered out, quickly looking around for shelter. There is none within miles of his position, and his armor is wearing low, meaning he will get hurt by the rain. He knew he should've healed it, but he was too busy thinking about his missing cows to do so. 

_One drop, two drops, soon to be as much as a million drops came pouring down._

Quickly running under a tree, Ranboo muttered quiet cusses, getting hit by some water drops. His skin burned at the touch, but nothing he wasn't used to. He looked around once he heard more thunder- angry thunder above him. Starting to panic as rain seeped through the leaves, a small goat boy was found to be walking. Coincidentally, down the same path Ranboo was just on. 

Hearing the sizzles coming from the far right of him, he ran towards it, curious to see. He gasped when he saw a curled up Ranboo on the ground, under a broken floating tree trunk.

"Ranboo..?" 

Ranboo's head quickly snapped up after hearing the small unforgettable British voice. He looked just a tad scared, but why wouldn't he? He's literally afraid of water, is outside, caught in a thunderstorm. Ranboo was happy to see his friend, it calmed down a little, until the rain picked back up again, harder. 

Tubbo had grabbed some blocks from his inventory. He knew to always bring some sort of building block when he went out, whether it was wood or dirt. Running towards the enderman, he built a small wooden house around himself and Ranboo. He looked at the panicking child and pulled out a somewhat warmed croissant. 

"Ranboo, eat this." Ranboo looked up at Tuboo, who was holding a croissant. He grabbed it and started to eat it, smiling more and more as he did so. Tubbo smiled and ate the other croissant he saved. "Where did you get these from Tubbo?" Tubbo thought for a second, before opening his mouth "I stole them from Puffy!" He said, somewhat proud that he stole food from Puffy.

"Puffy? I- Well, I mean, okay- As long as she doesn't mind. She doesn't, right?" Ranboo said, looking suspiciously at Tubbo who was nervously laughing "Haha.. yea-yeah! She definitely doesn't mind!" 

**_That was a lie_**

Ranboo rolled his eyes, for sure knowing she didn't even know her food was stolen. He just laughed and listened for the rain to stop. Once Tubbo saw sunlight shine through the wooden house, he broke a piece of it, just to make sure. While breaking it down he looked towards Ranboo, who was looking at his armor and weapons. 

"Ranboo, why were you out here in the rain? With low armor nonetheless!" Ranboo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "We-well, my cows were getting eaten, _or stolen_ , and I was running low on food! I didn't think it would rain over here."

Tubbo just stared at Ranboo, thinking. "Welp, okay! C'mon, i'll help you so I can protect you from rain again!" Ranboo groaned at the need for getting "protected from water" but said nothing and got up. 

They started walking together, towards the sun, hoping it wouldn't rain again. They spent the rest of the day cautious for rain while looking for cows to ~~slaughter~~ I mean grab.


End file.
